


i'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet

by recai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recai/pseuds/recai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei won’t admit to anyone, even to himself that he has a soft side for Yamaguchi. So when Yamaguchi went to his flat unannounced with that annoying ginger kid, Kei silently forgive Yamaguchi in advance for ruining his day.</p>
<p>or energetic ginger kid drags his friends to watch his favourite band (just the bassist tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet

**Author's Note:**

> (งツ)ว

Tsukishima Kei won’t admit to anyone, even to himself that he has a soft side for Yamaguchi. So when Yamaguchi went to his flat unannounced with that annoying ginger kid, Kei silently forgive Yamaguchi in advance for ruining his day.

The kid, technically he’s not a kid, but he looks like one, whose name is Hinata is telling a story about this band that they need to see live because they’re awesome, especially their bassist. “They have a YouTube channel and there are lots of awesome covers of songs there.” He’s sitting in between Yamaguchi and Kei on the couch, “I heard from Tadashi some of your favourite bands,” he turned to Kei, grinning and his smile is nearly breaking his face in half, “some of their covers are from them.”

Hinata sat down on the floor and he casually grabs Kei’s laptop on the coffee table like it’s his own, “Sorry Tsukki, Hinata is just energetic.” Kei wanted to roll his eyes, he really do, but it’s Yamaguchi, and sassy, asshole Tsukishima Kei is so five years ago.

Kei recognise the sound coming out of his laptop speakers, “Tsukishima look!” Hinata looks so proud because he caught his attention and finally he’s not frowning at him.

To be honest, they sound good, and they didn’t butcher the song, but Kei can’t help but to notice their hairstyles, “they need to go to a salon or something,” he mumbled. The only one with decent haircut is the drummer, who looks bored out of his skull. The bassist, who Hinata is staring at so obviously, looks bored as fuck too.

“They have cool hairstyles!”

“Says the one who doesn’t use comb,” Hinata flattens his hair with both of his hand consciously and menacingly glared at him. “Aside from introducing your favourite band, what brings you here?”

Hinata glances at Yamaguchi, Kei does the same and then back at Hinata, “Ah, Tsukki, actually Shoyou wants to invite you to watch their gig this Friday.”

“Why do I need to go?” Because Kei just wanted to lie down on his bed with the AC on and listen to the new album that he bought.

“You have a car?”

Kei sighed and leaned back to the couch, “its Akiteru’s, not mine.”

“But you use it whenever you went out and stuff, Yamaguchi said!”

Kei is gonna strangle this little shrimp. Hinata is using his weakness “why don’t you just commute?”

“It’s summer! I don’t have that much of money!”

“Tsukki please, just this time? Shoyou and I will pay for the gas, probably.” Kei wants to throw himself out of the window, he can’t say ‘no’ to Yamaguchi.

Kei let his body fell to Yamaguchi, “fine,” he mumbled and felt Yamaguchi laughed.

Hinata ‘whooped’ and played another song, Kei glanced at his laptop and squints his eyes to see the channel name and probably their band name, “feathers and furs?” He said out loud, he wanted to add ‘really?’, but Hinata beat him to speaking.

“Pretty cool right?”

It was catchy and nice to hear, but Kei was a little weird out, sure there are a lot of band names that sounds and means weird.

"Tsukki," Hinata called out. Kei raised his eyebrow, "we'll be here on Friday at 9pm, the bar starts their live night at 10!" Hinata is ecstatic and he's really excited.

Maybe sassy and asshole Tsukishima Kei was outdated, but picking up old habits isn't unavoidable. Kei noticed that Hinata's admiration towards the band's bassist is pretty much looks like he has a big crush on him, "so Hinata, you fancy the bassist huh?"

Hinata flushed, he opens and closes his mouth without any sound coming from it. Kei believed that he found Hinata's off switch.

The bassist of the band doesn't look bad at all, aside from looking like he would be better of somewhere, his face is aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. His bleached blond hair is showing its roots halfway. The vocalist and the bassist have the same colour scheme going on, red and black.

"You have a good taste though, he's pretty cute." Kei picked up the last straw, Hinata childishly punched his leg.

"Tsukki, stop teasing Shoyou." Yamaguchi is smiling, "though, you should hear his stories of how awesome Kenma is." It's like highschool all over again, where Yamaguchi would add his opinion or his own teasing whenever Kei spoke. This time there's no, 'shut up, Yamaguchi,' followed by 'sorry Tsukki.'

Talking to Hinata was tiring, Kei felt like his energy was being sucked out of him. Hinata is an energy ball of sunshine that needs to be released in the wild once a week or he'll explode and injure someone within his vicinity. Hinata should waste his energy in an arcade or something.

If Kei was going to this band's gig, he needed to listen to their songs and stuff.

It's 6:45pm and Akiteru will be back in less than 20 minutes. His laptop has still the feathers & furs channel on the screen, Kei clicked one of their playlist, which only consists of songs that they covered, and let it on auto play. He moved his laptop into their dining table, and decided to make dinner whilst listening to them.

 


End file.
